Inspired
by See More Glasses
Summary: Ray Penbar Meets Naomi Misora


A/N: I'm trying to be better at writing longer stories. But I can't seem to be able to sustain or change notes.

#-----

"Yeah, I know." Ray said into his phone.

"You just have to be sharper Ray. Talent is only going to account for so much."

He stopped and smiled, "Talented? You think I'm talented?"

"Tch – don't let it go to your head kid, talent aint everything y'know." The man was always calling Ray kid.

"Yes," He said, smiling broadly, "I know, If I don't watch out I might find myself marrying a foreign girl and retiring early."

A harsh, sandy laugh came from the other end, "I don't regret it. But there's one thing I would change kid, and you know what that is? (What?) That I didn't switch it up."

"What?"

"I'm just sayin' that if it happens to you get _her_ to retire early. I swear to God, out of all the Japanese women I pick the one with a set of balls."

"Dad, please." The old man was always saying things that embarrassed Ray – and he'd place money he did it on purpose.

"Well, she's calling me, gotta go before she threatens to castrate me – again."

#---

Conversations fade away and are forgotten leaving the participants with nothing but a vague emotion about what was said. That's why when Ray saw her he felt a slight pang of irony.

It was winter. He remembers because it was snowing. She was beautiful anyway but he'd be damned if he didn't first outline her against a hillside of snow; pure, white snow.

It's hard to put a feeling on it but later, in another conversation with his dad, he said, "When I saw her I felt _Inspired._" And that is still the best description of it that he could give to date.

She looked up at him with those solid eyes of hers; if they were supposed to be a window into someone's soul her windows were shut, the blinds were closed, and wooden bars were hammered across the openings.

At that moment he had one of two choices. He could turn his head and walk away or he could walk up and say hello. Steeling himself inwardly he approached her,

"Don't you think it's a little hot outside for coffee?" He said, motioning to the steaming cup she held in her hand.

There was no laughter, not even a giggle; only those eyes gave away anything and it looked like she was _measuring_ him up, "No."

Ray laughed. God what an idiot he was being, "Oh."

Then they stood in silence. Ray fidgeted. She took a sip of coffee.

"Penbar" He said and stuck his hand out, "Ray Penbar."

"Maki," She replied, and she shook his hand lightly, with the tips of her fingers, like she was shaking something that disgusted her, "Shoko Maki."

Ray's hand tapped against his side and he watched her take another sip of coffee. His heart had clammed up, no longer feeling anything since shutting down in an attempt to safely navigate this emotional storm he had placed it in.

"Did you know that Coffee is actually good for you? I mean, if you can handle the yellow teeth and everything."

While he was talking her gaze held his and looked through him; in a battle of the wills hers seemed to leave his insides feeling mushed and stringy, "Yes. Well, it was nice talking to you Ray." She lied and then left.

He watched her go and while he did his heart restarted again only to feel a sense of remorse and longing.

"I'm a better man than that." He thought.

Strength rose from deep beneath his mushed charm and easy talent and he jogged after her. All he felt while he did was the deep mortification that he was being one of _those guys._

He stopped beside her, "I'm not very good at this. I'd hate for you to think of me as a creep when you leave but if I just let you walk away I…I'd feel remorse. I…" He paused, his eyes glued to the ground. God if he looked into those soul crushers of hers one more time all his nerve would be evaporated, "I just wanted to say that when I saw you I felt something. You're probably not the most beautiful women in the world (Jesus, did he really just say that!?) but when I saw you I couldn't think of a face that I ever thought was more appealing. If I thought I could have gotten away with it I would have been happy just standing there, starring at you (…) and – I'm finding it hard to say what I mean – but…"

Her icy demeanor softened and her eyes relaxed a bit and she smiled, "Yeah, ok, walk with me? And my names Naomi Misora."


End file.
